Angel
by Harleyschick101
Summary: Ami and Xandra are two twins who find out what its like to become heros. In a few hours they go from being a normal girls to being heros and then the worst takes its toll.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL By: Harlyeschick101 Chapter 1 the new group It was a normal day at Belair high, Los Angeles. It was sixth period, and for those who had lunch now, a slow come blessing. Ami and Xandra Chasez were sitting at their usual table, eating their lunch as they talked about their favorite television shows and such. They were both seventeen, and twins- Ami being the older by three minutes. A fact that she was quite proud of. They were both blonde- Ami's hair was shorter and straighter, while Xandra's hair was longer and wavy with small silver streaks dotted through it that sparkled. Both of them had hazel eyes, though Ami's were a bit bluer, and Xandra's were a little green. The sisters weren't even done with their lunch when suddenly everyone was screaming and running. Puzzled for a second, they looked at each other, then turned to look behind them. In the doublewide doorway to the cafeteria stood a seven-foot tall horned, ugly, demon. It gazed around, and when it saw them, the only two people not screaming and running out the other doorway, it let out a piercing roar. As it vaulted over the table behind them, Xandra leaped to her feet and rolled out of the way. The demon crashed into the table, in the process, slashing Ami on the shoulder with one of its sharp claws. She let out a small sound and fell off the bench. Xandra looked up in surprise for a moment, then yanked her book bag towards her and nearly ripped it open. Inside lay her battle-ax in four neat pieces. She pulled in out, slipping the two halves of the wooden shaft together, and then the double blades, which fit snugly at the tip. She glanced over at her sister, who had pieced her awesome sword together just as fast. Ami nodded at her, and Xandra got to her feet. Together, they attacked. The demon, no doubt a skilled fighter, was still no match for the swift front and back attacks. Within a mater of minutes, it fell to the ground, dead and oozing green blood. Xandra wrinkled her noise in disgust, her heart still racing, then saw blood on her sisters shoulder. She started to ask her if she was all right, but four guys suddenly rushed in. They stopped short when they saw the twins with their bloody weapons and the dead demon. Xandra eyed them cautiously. There was a man with black hair and dark eyes who was holding a sword. Beside him was a man with messy brown hair and blue eyes, who had a crossbow. There was a tall black man holding an ax, and last, a young man with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes who had a sword as well, and seemed not much older then she herself. "How did-how did you do that?" The dark haired guy asked them. "Were special," Ami replied Xandra elbowed her lightly in the ribs, "special in the head," she muttered to her twin. She gazed the four strangers, feeling a nervous blush creeping up to her face. "Um…we work out?" she said lamely. Ami just laughed at what her sister said. The guys looked at her and she stopped. She fell to the ground and her sister grabbed her and said "are you okay," Ami gave a look that said do-I-look-okay-to-you. "Sorry, stupid question." Xandra said. "What happened?" one of the guys said 

" **Well lets see," Ami said "a demon comes and runes our lunch, then I'm bleeding and now were talking to you…" guys." Xandra said finishing her sisters' sentence. "I'm Ami…" "and I'm Xandra…" " and we're twins," Ami said. "And you guys are who?" Xandra said. One of the guys said "I'm Wesley, that's Gunn, that's Angel, and that's Connor." "Okay nice to meet you all…" "but I'm really hungry and I need to eat…" Ami said. Just then the bell rang Ami looked sad because she didn't finish her lunch.**

** Mind Link **

**Xandra do you want to take Connor and Angel' Ami said. Sure Ami but you get Wesley and Gunn.' Xandra said.**

** Mind link closed **

"**We have to go to class so I take Connor and Angle." Xandra said.**

"**And I get Wesley and Gunn." Ami said.**

**As Ami and Xandra walked down the hallway Ami saw Max who was punk/gothic and he liked her every time they saw each other they blushed. Max saw Ami and walked up to her and said "H-h-he-hey Ami." "Oh hey Max, do you need something?" "Could I talk to you." Max said. "Sure." Ami said. As they walked down the hall she noticed they were by her classroom and he had walked her there. They saw Wesley and Gunn come up to them. Just then Ami started to feel dizzy and she clasped on Max he steadied her and made sure she was okay so the two guys could take her.**

**NOW WESLEY WILL DO DISCLAMER**

**WESLEY: HARLEYSCHICK101 DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANGEL CHARACTERS ONLY THE CHARACTERS YOU DONOT RECONGIZED! Harleyschick101: Thank you Wesley. Remember to please review.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Authors' Note!

I am very sorry for not updating! I have a lot of school since I am a senior and I want to graduate and leave the SHS school! So please be pation (sp) with me! I will update very soon!

Harleyschick101


End file.
